Sega Hearts All-Stars
Sega Hearts All-Stars is a Japanese-American action role-playing game developed by Sega, Disney, and Square-Enix. Plot When new activity with Organization XIII startles Yen Sid, he sends Sora and his gang to investigate a new world that inhabits characters from many Sega and Disney franchises. Meanwhile, a member of the Final Fantasy gang finds himself against an Organization member when the world falls to darkness. Sora and his friends meet a teenage girl and they team up to stop Organization XIII once and for all. Gameplay Worlds/Dimensions *Tutorial *Destiny Islands *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) Characters Main *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ariana Minor Antagonists *Dr. Eggman Sega Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Playable Character) *AiAi the Monkey (Playable Character) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Alex Kidd (Playable character) *Prince Ali *Bayonetta *The Twelve Warriors *Ichigo Kurosaki (Playable character) *Billy Hatcher *Bug (Playable character) *The Blast Runners *The ChuChus *Pepper *Ginger *Chelsea *Lieutenant Rosa *Congo Bongo *Max Taylor (Playable Character) *Rex Owen (Playable Character) *Zoe Drake (Playable Character) *The Dragon Force *Bruno Delinger *Jean Ivy *Eddie Brown *Bin *Pin *Lucy *Ecco the Dolphin (Playable character) *Opa-Opa *Bahn *Honey *Grace *Raxel *Tokio *Sanman *Jane *Picky *Mahler *B.M. *Kumachan *Kenshiro *Shin *Raoh *Rei *Jagi *Juda *Toki *Thouzer *Mamiya *Heart *Gilius Thunderhead (Playable Character) *Ax Battler *Tyris Flare *Red (Playable Character) *Blue (Playable Character) *Kaito Gosho *Mercies (Playable Character) *Ruth (Playable Character) *Bunta Fujiwara *Beat (Playable character) *Yasaku Kudo *Joe Inagaki *Saburo Zaimoku *Toru Kurosawa *Nagi Hojo *Yoko Kono *Ken Kono *Hiroshi Tomiie *Lisa Kusanami *Ben *Norah *Zack *Beth *Jack *Hikaru *Umi *Fuu *Claris *Elliot *Love (Playable character) *Berry (Playable Character) *Popo *Raikoh Minamoto *Keil Fluge *Jean-Luc Lundi *Lagi *Edge *Orta *Alis Landale *Rolf *Rhys *Chaz Ashley *Alys Brangwin *Pole *Sharon *Azuki Masaoka *Matcha Kobayashi *Yuzu Yosano *Sgt. James Mcloud *Fara Sopot *Victor Ryhnhold *Taro Yamada *Ristar the Shooting Star (Playable character) *Raphael/Phantom R (Playable character) *Sakura Shinguji (Playable character) *Ichiro Ogami *Shinjiro Taiga *Kyrie (Playable character) *Morte *Amigo (Playable character) *Ulala (Playable character) *Ryo Hazuki *Shinobi *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Gilder *Enrique *Axel Stone *Blaze Fielding *Adam Hunter *Max Thunder *Eddie Hunter *MeeMee *Marshal Gram *Michael Ford *ToeJam (Playable character) *Earl (Playable character) *Andy (Playable character) *Welkin Gunther *Selvaria Bles *Vectorman *Michael Hardy *James Cools *Wonder Boy (Playable character) *Wonder Girl (Playable character) *Tina *Tanya *Leo *Princess Purapril *Shion *Asha *Kazuma Kiryu *The White Knights Disney Characters *Basil *Olivia *Dr. Dawson *Toby *Hiram Flaversham *Bernard *Bianca *Jake *Penny *Cody *Evinrude *Marahute *Faloo *Red *Frank *Dumbo *Timothy *Mrs. Jumbo *The Crows *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Marie *Berlioz *Toulouse *Amelia *Abigail *Lady *Tramp *Jock *Trusty *Pongo *Perdita *Sergeant Tibbs *Towser *Lucy *Colonel *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Cluck *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Gurgi *Todd *Copper *Vixie *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Georgette *Francis *Einstein *Fagin *Jenny Foxworth *Bambi *Thumper *Faline *Mowgli *Shanti *Baloo *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Fish Out of Water *Runt of the Litter *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Abu *Genie *Sultan *The Harem Girls *Mulan *Mushu *Bolt *Rhino *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Vanellope von Schweetz *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *GoGo Tomago *Fred *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Penn Zero Square-Enix Characters *Yuna *Rikku *Paine *Yuffie *Barrett Wallace *Leon *Cloud *Tifa *Aerith *Cid *Zack *Fuu *Setzer *Seifer *Raijin *Auron *Rinoa *Serah Farron *Lightning Farron *Zidane Tribal *Princess Garnet *Selphie *Tidus *Wakka *Moogles *Vincent Valentine *Reynn *Lann *Vanille *Stella *Terra *Irvine Kinneas *Laguna Loire *Kiros Seagill *Noctis *Sazh Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery sega_all_stars_reunion_by_groundzeroace.jpg|The Sega All-Stars Kingdom hearts group shot by geektruth64-d30959u.png|Some of the Kingdom Hearts characters Final-Fantasy-XII.jpg|the Final Fantasy 12 characters 2413218-ffxiii_character_wallpaper_by_tunacaitsith.jpg|The Final Fantasy characters kvMvN.png|The World Ends With You gang Cutscenes Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:SEGA Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:The World Ends With You Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Crossover video games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo NX